Glasscraft
Glasscraft is one of the traditional crafts on Pern. Major crafthall is located in Ista Hold. Description : A detailed description of the Craft on the basis of the The Dragonlover's Guide to Pern Positions and responsibilities * Glass-smith — crafters of the smithcraft's who working with glass. History First Pass / First Interval The making of glass is a very technical job. After the plastic wore out they had to use other material, by the second pass before the creation of the smith craft they were small independent halls. There are different types of sand, fine sand for making of medical grade glass was found at, Paradise River Stake, and Cardiff it was also found on Ista Island, red lead was found in the mines of Igen Hold and potash. * Craftsmaster: First Interval / Second Pass * Craftsmaster: Second Interval / Third Pass * Craftsmaster: Sixth Pass By the time of Moreta: Dragonlady of Pern, you could tell apprentice made glass by its green in color, journeyman/woman was clear, and master added special powers to change the color of the glass. * Craftsmaster: Eighth Interval / Ninth Pass When AIVAS was found at the Landing site on the Southern Continent during the 17th year of the Ninth Pass, a meeting was called on the spot by Lord Holder Jaxom of Ruatha Hold, one of those who'd found it. In time, all of the Lord Holders and Craftmasters heard the recitation of Pern's early history. However, several were not convinced of the necessity of such a machine, or — as the years went by in its plan to end Thread — of the improvements it had suggested. Referring to Aivas as «the Abomination», Masterglass-smith Norist was most vocal among the dissenters, expressing skepticism at Aivas' ability to end Thread's influence (sarcastically asking if it planned to blow up the Red Star) and stubbornly insisting that glass was glass, «made with potash, sand and red lead», and could not be improved upon. In the Thirty Turns he been plying his craft. However, several of Norist's own crafters, such as Master Morilton, and Wansor received training from Aivas to do just that, and Norist threatened to revoke their ranks. He also withheld these Glass-smiths' access to the fine-grained sand pits at Igen and Ista that were used in glass-making, forcing Jaxom and ex-Weyrleader D'ram to find alternate sources to circumvent him, found in Paradise River Hold and Cardiff. Efforts had been made fairly early on to sabotage Aivas, including an attempt to destroy the battery packs that gave it power. Norist, in league with Lord Sigomal of Bitra, sent professional mercenaries — led by his son and apprentice Glass-smith, Shankolin — in another sabotage attempt, ordering them to blindside Aivas' defenders and destroy the «Abomination». Aivas itself reacted, deafening the attackers with a powerful sonic blast. After being questioned, Shankolin and his mercenaries were sent to work the mines of Crom Hold as punishment. * Craftsmaster: Norist, Morilton. ru:Цех Стеклодувов Category:All Crafts Category:Glasscraft